Mold and mildew are commonly associated with sickness, rashes and respiratory problems, among others. The contamination of a public facility with various types of mold and mildew can result in mild or severe health problems for one or more individuals located in such public facilities. One source of mold and mildew that is commonly overlooked is mold and mildew that grows and accumulates on the outside of a building structure. Such mold and mildew can subsequently be drawn into the air conditioning and/or heating system of the building through one or more air intake ducts that are commonly located on the roof of a building. Once the mold and mildew is drawn into the air intake of the air conditioning and/or heating system, any mold or mildew not collected by the filtration system is then spread throughout the interior of the building by the air conditioning and/or heating system.
Certain types of facilities, such as hospitals, can utilize a complex and expensive air filtration system to remove foreign material from the air circulated by the air conditioning and/or heating system. However, most public facilities such as indoor malls, schools, libraries, government buildings, office buildings, manufacturing plants, etc. do not use these complex and expensive air filtration systems. Generally, a standard air filter is used to remove larger particles from the air. However, these standard filters advertise prevention of over 99% of the mold and mildew from passing freely into the building space.
Standard roof systems, whether single ply, MB, BUR, asphalt shingled system, wood shingled system, concrete roofing system, metal roofing system, etc. do not resist or inhibit microbial growth on the roofing system. As such, over time, mold and mildew grow on the roofing system and can contaminate the air that is drawn into the air intake(s) of the air conditioning and/or heating system of a building.
In view of the current state of the art of roofing and/or siding systems, there is a need for a roofing and/or siding system and method for maintaining a roofing and/or siding system that resists or inhibits microbial growth on the roofing and/or siding system.